thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode eight: long lost twin
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: long lost twin. Scene cuts to kion and his friends hanging out in the lair Tukio: so basically, the utamu come out once someone finds the golden larve, and whenever someone finds the utamu tree, they get the bug. bunga finds it every year and looks for the utamu. Ono: fasinating. i'm guessing you already found the utamu then. Kion: sure did dude. but good luck getting them, cause bunga's pracitcally in love with them. Bunga is seen buried under a pile of utamu Kion: weird though. i don't remember there being so many. Bunga: well there was a little help from that boring science stuff. Bunga pulls out a cloning ray and clones some of the utamu Ono: hey! is that my cloning ray!? Bunga: yep. Beshte: how'd you even get that? Bunga: big b, when you're me, you've got a lot of knowladge. just like our new upstairs hot tub. just too relaxing to forget about. Fuli: you said it bunga! Jasiri and fuli are seen in the hot tub Fuli: how do we have stairs though? Jasiri: who cares? it's still awesome. Fuli: yeah. true. yo jasiri. pass me a soda? Jasiri: on it. Jasiri grabs a soda from the mini fridge and tosses it over to fuli Fuli: thanks. Jasiri gives fuli a thumbs up as she drinks her soda Jasiri: this is the life fuli. Fuli: i couldn't agree more. Fuli notices a switch by the hot tub Fuli: hey. what's this thing do? Jasiri: why don't you pull it and find out? Fuli: on it. Fuli pulls the switch causing a door to open behind kion and the others on the bottom floor Kion: what the heck was that? Tukio: let's check it out. Kion and his friends turn around and walk over to the door behind them Lair: greetings young ones. i see you've found a secret within the lair. Kion: a secret door? Bunga: how long has this been here for? Tukio: judging by the circumstances, i'd say this was made before kiara was born. simba had a hard past, and he most likely didn't want the same for his children. Lair: correct you are young jackal. kion. you and three others shall come in here and find a secret within your family. who do you wish to take? A panel shows all of kion's friends Kion: easy as pie. Kion presses the buttons for bunga, jasiri, and tukio and then the panel disappears Lair: you four, may enter. Kion: cmon guys. Bunga, jasiri, and tukio nod and follow kion inside Ono: so what do you guys think is in there? Fuli: i have no idea ono. Beshte: let's hope they're okay when they come back. Scene cuts to kion and the others walking up to a chamber Kion: wow. i can't believe i never knew about this. Bunga: i can't believe the lair itself did. Jasiri: it'd obviously know what it's hiding bunga. Tukio: what's this chamber all about though? it looks like someone's inside it. Kion and the others look at the chamber and find a lion about kion's age inside Kion: who the heck is that? Lair: this kion, is your long lost twin. Kion looks into the lion's eyes Kion: i have a twin? Lair: a twin brother to be exact. he was given a powerful aura, and a dangerous power, similar to your roar. so your father put him here until the time was right. Bunga: the time was right? what the heck does that have to do with anything? Jasiri: maybe the time was right when fuli found that switch. Tukio: most likely jasiri. with all of my cauculations, there couldn't have been another way. and if there WAS another way, it was probably too risky. Lair: right you are. and now you must awaken your twin brother, and release all of his rage at his father for locking him up like this. Bunga: judging by how he was forced to live in that for a bunch of years, i wouldn't be surprised if he was a little cranky. Kion: same here. i feel kinda bad for him. Jasiri: but how do we let him out? it looks like he's been frozen in there for five years. Kion: jasiri, i'm five. so it'd be reasonable. The ice starts melting Tukio: done. Bunga: wow tukio. how'd you do that? Tukio: well all it's holding is tempurature. simple math. The twin falls from the chamber and wakes up Kion: hey. you alright? The twin backs up Twin: who the heck are you? Kion: i'm kion. i'm your twin brother. The twin becomes surprised as he finally meets his twin brother Twin: you are? Bunga: you bet he is. Jasiri: he looks exactly like you kion. Tukio: yeah. except for that scar on his eye. Kion: yeah. he does. say dude. what's your name? The twin stands up and looks at kion Twin: my name, is kudiyan. Scene cuts to dogo spying on the guard from his sky camera Kion: don't worry kudiyan. i'm sure my dad'll understand. Kudiyan: i sure hope. it's been five years, and he's probably still paranoid. Dogo: kudiyan? i thought kion's pathetic twin was dead. Tukio: one sec. Tukio picks up a rock and throws it at the camera knocking it out Dogo: darn it! he couldn't even see it! how did he know it was there!? Janja: what is it dogo? Dogo: kion and his friends found a secret in the lair. and now kudiyan, kion's twin brother was revived. Janja: who's kudiyan? besides kion's twin brother. Dogo: well janja, kudiyan was given a special power at his birth that's similar to kion's roar, but much more simple to use. it's a special power that let's him summon a roar-like attack from his paw. Janja: interesting. i'm guessing you want to investigate this? Dogo: exactly. however, this time, we'll be in the pride lands to do it. Janja: good. i still wanna get back at that tukio brat for farting in my mouth anyway. i spent like, six hours washing my mouth out last night. Dogo walks over to janja and then grabs him and farts in his face Janja: ah! oh, god it burns! Dogo: exactly. now stop complaining. Janja wipes his eyes and growls Janja: fine. but i still want tukio to suffer. and kion in the same way. Dogo: i'm the boss, and i have some punishments for them too. now go get those idiot's you always trust with you. Janja: yes master dogo. Janja runs off Dogo: i have a few torture mechanisms for you kudiyan. you'd better watch out. because it's blood that you'll lose. and your friends with it. Scene cuts to kion walking with kudiyan up pride rock Kion: trust me kudiyan. once i tell dad about this, he'll understand entirely. Kudiyan: i sure hope he does. cause i want to say hi to him. in a new way. Kion and kudiyan walk up to simba and nala Kion: hey dad. there's someone here you might be familiar with. Simba: you don't say. Nala: he looks fairly similar to you kion. Kion: i think you'll figure out why. Simba looks at kudiyan and realizes who he is Simba: kudiyan? Kudiyan: that's right. and i have a little present for you. Simba: you do now? you couldn't have made anything inside that chamber. Kudiyan: that's the idea you freak! Kudiyan pins simba down Nala: simba! Kion: dad! Kudiyan: what the heck is wrong with you!? how could you freeze up your own son you psychopath!? i was stuck in that chamber for five years, and the ride sure wasn't fun! Kion pulls kudiyan off of simba Kion: kudiyan, calm down. Kudiyan: why should i!? he's been feeding off of the fact that- Kion burps in kudiyan's face calming him down Kudiyan: wow. that was really calming. Kion: yeah, i do that with the others a lot. Simba gets up Simba: you see kudiyan. it's because of your anger that i had you frozen. when you get mad, your power increases until it becomes so powerful that using it will cause lots of damage. Kudiyan: well why didn't you just tell me? Kion: maybe it was anger issues. Kudiyan: shut up kion! you don't know anything! Kion sneers at kudiyan and kudiyan smiles while blushing slightly Kudiyan: yeah. i can see your point. Nala: please simba. be generous with him. exiling him won't work like it did with the hyenas. Simba: don't worry nala. i'd feel rotten if i exiled my own son. Simba turns to kudiyan Simba: kudiyan, you'll be sleeping in our guest room, which is now your room. Kudiyan smiles Kudiyan: thank you father. Kion: one question though. why do you sound like marshall from paw patrol? Kudiyan: good question. i don't know. Kion: well either way, welcome to life kudiyan. Kudiyan: thanks kion. Scene cuts to dogo sneaking through the pride lands with janja, cheezi, and chungu Dogo: alright guys. now we're going to sneak up there, and capture kudiyan. then when kion comes down to check, we'll leave him cornered with an electric feild. Janja: sounds interesting. but how do we capture kudiyan without waking anyone up? Dogo: we'll just sneak in through the window. Janja: ah. of course. Dogo: cmon you dimwits. we don't have all night. Dogo and the others sneak up to janja's window Cheezi: so what now? Chungu: yeah. i'm bored. Dogo: well you'll be excited soon enough. give me a boost janja. Janja nods and boosts dogo up to kudiyan's window Dogo: now go in the lair and bring the watches. Janja: right. Janja, cheezi, and chungu head for kion's lair Dogo: opens kudiyan's window and climbs through Dogo: let's hope that knock out napkin works like it does in the movies. Dogo sneaks up to kudiyan and knocks him out with the napkin Dogo: yes. now let's set the plan into motion. Dogo walks over to the window but sees kudiyan's bed all nice and tidy Scene cuts to dogo arriving in the lair sneaking past jasiri and tukio Janja: that was fast. Dogo: well when you watch a lot of spy movies, you're bound to get somewhere. i also peed on kudiyan's bed. Janja: oh, snap. Dogo and janja high five Dogo: now where's the fire cage? i can't burn him with my paws. Chungu: over here boss. Cheezi and chungu reveal the fire cage Cheezi: this baby makes fire from all different colors it's made from. Dogo: interesting. open it. Chungu opens the cage and dogo throws kudiyan inside Dogo: good. he's in. Chungu slams the door to the cage waking up jasiri and tukio Dogo: not so loud nimrod! you're lucky i have the switch to activate this. Tukio and jasiri spy on dogo and the others Cheezi: well it's metal, so it'd be loud either way. Janja: true. Dogo: i know that you dolts. Jasiri: what're dogo and his minions doing here? Tukio: i don't know siri. you go get kion. i'll stay here and try to get info. Jasiri nods and runs off Tukio: let's see what this is all about. Dogo: and all we have to do is turn it up, and kudiyan'll wake up to meet his end. Tukio: they have kudiyan? i hope kion comes soon. cmon jasiri. Scene cuts to jasiri finding kion outside the lair Kion: siri. i heard a gate crash from my room. Jasiri: how? Kion: my rooms like, closest to the lair. anyway, what's wrong? Jasiri: dogo got janja and his clan to join him, and now they have kudiyan trapped in there. Kion: what!? we gotta stop them! Jasiri: that's why i came to you. Kion and jasiri run in the lair Dogo: let's see here. red fire, or blue fire. Kion: dogo! Dogo sees kion and jasiri running in the lair Tukio: kion! Tukio runs over to kion Tukio: that thing dogo's in is a fire cage. if dogo heats it up enough it could kill kudiyan. Kion: a fire cage? Kudiyan wakes up Kudiyan: where the heck am i? and who the heck are you? Janja: you'll find out soon enough. Dogo: guess you'll have to give me the secrets to the lair now, huh kion? guess this didn't go as planned for you. Kion: in your dreams dogo. now let my brother out. Dogo puts on a menacing face Dogo: tell me janja. kion just told us to release kudiyan. but did he say to release him- Dogo shows kion the switch for the fire cage Dogo: alive? Kion, jasiri, and tukio become stunned at dogo's loophole Dogo: no? i don't think they did. Dogo turns the fire cage up to ten burning kudiyan slightly Kudiyan: ah! Kion: kudiyan! Jasiri: and we just revived him! what do we do now!? The fire cage malfunctions and blasts everyone back Kion: whoa! Dogo: what the heck was that!? i hand crafted that entirely with all of the perfect material! Tukio is seen near the control box smiling Janja: you! Tukio: i suggest you leave dogo. you can't win now. Dogo breaks one of the bars and runs towards tukio who grabs the bar and smacks dogo with it and puts it against his neck choking him Tukio: you ready to leave now? Dogo kicks the bar off Dogo: fine. but next time it won't be so easy. retreat! Dogo and the others run off and kion and jasiri walk over to tukio and kudiyan Kion: good thinking tukio. Jasiri: no kidding. that was really clever. Kudiyan opens the cage and walks over to them Kudiyan: thanks guys. but who was that? Kion: that was dogo. arguably our most fearful enemy yet. Tukio: he's also my twin brother. Jasiri: or as i like to call him, the evil tukio. Kudiyan chuckles a bit Kudiyan: yeah jasiri, that would be fitting for him. no offense tukio. Tukio: none taken dude. i'll admit it fits him pretty well. Kion: one more thing kudiyan. you know about your rage, right? Kudiyan: yeah. what about it? Kion: do you know about your tecnuique that you can use with your paws and stuff? Kudiyan: well, yeah actually. but i can't use it yet. Jasiri: you'll gain the ability soon kudiyan. let's just hope it defends well against dogo. Tukio: it will guys. trust me. Kudiyan smiles Kudiyan: one things for sure guys. Kudiyan clenches his paw Kudiyan: i'll use it to my upmost responsibility. and once i gain this power, i'll protect the pride lands, as well as my friends. Scene cuts to kion and kudiyan playing baobab ball with bunga Kion: i'm gonna get you kudiyan! Kudiyan: ha! just try me! Kion tackles kudiyan and they wrestle for the ball Bunga: go kion! kick his but! Kion: let's see you grab it now. Kudiyan: i'd like to see you try harder. Tukio and mtoto are seen watching them Mtoto: so basically, kion has a twin brother who was frozen in ice for five years, and now he's free after you guys saved him from your twin brother? Tukio: pretty much, yeah. Tukio and mtoto get an idea and mtoto absorbs some water Tukio: you ready? Mtoto nods and sprays kion and kudiyan as they head over to them Kion and kudiyan: what the heck was that? Tukio and mtoto start laughing as bunga joins the scene Tukio: you dudes just got wet! Tukio and mtoto continue laughing as kudiyan sneers and gets off of kion Kudiyan: whatya say we take this to level two? Kion: i'm joining in. Tukio and mtoto: huh? Tukio and mtoto start running as kion and kudiyan start chasing them playfully Kion: get back here you two! Bunga runs after them Bunga: hey! wait for me! Kion and the others laugh as kion and kudiyan chase tukio and mtoto Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan